


Пять профессий к которым Артур никогда не вернется

by FatimaAlegra



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять возможных прошлых для Артура… и многообещающее будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять профессий к которым Артур никогда не вернется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Careers To Which Arthur Never Returned (After He Entered Dream-Share and Met Eames)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344102) by [laceymcbain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain). 



1.  
После того, как Имс обо всём узнал, он, конечно же, стал невыносим. Каждый раз, когда они смотрели «Мумию» (которую показывали по кабельному так часто, что было уже не смешно), он заставлял Артура повторять реплики Рейчел Вайс.   
– Нет! Это просто смешно, Имс. Я не…  
– Прекрати спорить, а то пропустишь свою очередь.  
Артур сделал глоток и посмотрел на Имса, и, когда Рейчел Вайс с запинкой произносила своё оправдание, Артур говорил за ней слово в слово, с идеальной интонацией:  
– Послушайте, я… я, возможно, и не исследователь – или авантюрист, или искатель сокровищ, или стрелок, мистер О'Коннелл…  
– Смешнее, когда ты говоришь “мистер Имс”.   
– Так ты хочешь, чтобы я повторил эту чертову реплику или нет?  
Имс сделал движение, чтобы Артур продолжал.  
–… но я… но я горжусь тем, кто я есть.   
– И кто же ты? – спросил Имс, просияв. Ответ и мысль об Артуре, занимающимся именно этой работой, не могли не вызвать улыбку на его лице.   
С обиженным видом Артур произнес:  
– Я… библиотекарь.  
– И самый сексуальный из всех библиотекарей, которых я встречал, – сказал Имс, пытаясь притянуть к себе Артура. – Разве ты не должен теперь поцеловать меня?  
– А сколько…? А знаешь, что? Не бери в голову, – Артур сумел сохранить дистанцию между ними. – И нет, она потеряла сознание; она его не поцеловала. Придерживайся сценария.   
В ответ Имс уткнулся носом в шею Артура.  
– У тебя есть сексуальные очки библиотекаря?  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я ношу очки.   
– Сексуальные библиотекарские очки?  
Артур закатил глаза, потому что Имс мог быть невыносимо настойчивым.   
– Те же очки, что и всегда.  
– Так значит это “нет”, пупсик, – вздохнул Имс. – Хотя ты же закажешь новые очки, правда?  
Артур поднял бровь на тон, полный надежды, Имса.  
– Посмотрим.  
Последовавший поцелуй, полный энтузиазма, заверил Артура, что Имс был либо самым примирительным, либо самым проблематичным покровителем в истории Нью-Йоркской Публичной Библиотеки. Так или иначе, Артуру не на что было жаловаться.  
К тому же, он и правда давно собирался выбрать себе новую оправу. 

2.  
– Слушай, это было что-то вроде семейного дела.   
– Могу я звать тебя Мортимер? Морти? Мартиша?  
– Абсолютно нет, – Артур уставился на Имса. Они сидели на крыльце очередного хранилища, и дым от сигареты Имса висел в неподвижном воздухе. – Просто я когда-то этому научился, и всё. Если бы мои родители были художниками, то я бы научился рисовать.   
– Моя мама была портнихой, – сказал Имс. – Очевидно, моё безупречное чувство стиля от неё.   
Артур взглянул на него: на рубашку цвета семги, надетую вместе с травянисто-зелеными штанами, чтобы посмотреть, а не издевается ли он. Когда он убедился, что Имс говорил всерьёз, Артур покачал головой: «Вот тебе и просто теория».  
Имс был не тем, кого можно спугнуть:  
– Значит, твои родители были гробовщиками, и ты… гробовщик?  
– Я просто помогал им. И не было такого, чтобы я в самом деле собирался стать владельцем похоронного бюро.   
– Надо признаться, чёрные костюмы тебе невероятно к лицу, дорогуша. Но бывают дни, когда ты и правда выглядишь мрачно.   
Артур не был уверен, стоит ли быть довольным сомнительному комплименту или просто пойти и дать Имсу хорошую затрещину, покончив с этим. Имс в этот момент задумчиво рассматривал Артура.  
– Так, значит, это означает, что ты получаешь комиссионные за каждое тело? Твоя семья не может не одобрить твою профессию. В конце концов, ты приносишь бизнесу прибыль.   
– Не будь грубияном, Имс, – сказал Артур, но не смог удержать ухмылку, которая незаметно появилась на его лице. Имс бы понравился его родителям с таким мрачным чувством юмора. Оно граничило с неуместностью в лучшие времена и успешно совершало правонарушения в остальные. Когда ты каждый день работаешь со смертью, нужно находить юмор хоть где-то.   
– И если я свалюсь в расцвете лет, могу ли я доверить тебе обеспечить мне надлежащие похороны?  
Артур отказывался признавать, что от одной мысли об этом у него сжималось сердце в груди. Поэтому он отступил к оскорблению, как и всегда.   
– Сейчас гробы делают из картона. Или я бы мог высыпать твой прах вместе с остальными твоими ужасными привычками, – Артур указал на пепельницу, в середине которой Имс затушил последнюю сигарету.   
– Всё, что ты посчитаешь нужным, дорогуша, – сказал Имс довольно искренне, и Артур ненавидел то, каким уязвимым это заставляло его чувствовать даже в разгар попытки подразнить. Он отряхнул брюки, чтобы направиться обратно внутрь, не взглянув на Имса. Его плечи были неожиданно напряжены, и беспокойные линии появились на лбу.   
– Только не умирай при мне, мудак, – резко произнес Артур.   
Имс скромно улыбнулся, скрытной улыбкой, прежде чем последовать за Артуром:  
– Я бы не мечтал об этом, Артур.

3.  
– Ты серьёзно, пупсик?  
Артур кивнул.  
Имс выдохнул:  
– Я знал, что ты имел военную подготовку, но я никогда не ожидал…  
– Ох, отвяжись.  
– Я серьёзно, Артур. Это же кровопролитная позиционная война, вот что это.  
Артур не спорил. Бывали дни, когда он правда чувствовал себя, как будто был на войне.   
Имс облокотился на спинку стула и с любопытством глядел на Артура.   
– Итак, расскажи мне, любовь моя, как именно от воспитания юных умов ты дошел до того, что прогуливался среди них вместе с тяжелым вооружением?  
Артур философски пожал плечами:  
– Нет особой разницы между столкновением с шайкой вооруженных проекций и тридцатью учениками третьего класса в первый день в школе.   
– Хотя тебе не разрешали стрелять по ним.   
– Удивительно, что школы осуждают это, Имс.   
Усмешка появилась на лице Имса.   
– Во всяком случае, я бы никогда не смог представить тебя обучающим малолеток. Они могут загнать тебя в угол, прежде чем ты это заметишь.  
– Да, он они постоянно смотрели на меня своими большими глазами на грустных лицах, и…  
– Артур, пупсик, ты такой добряк!  
Имсу не требовалось казаться столь удивленным, учитывая, что он регулярно употреблял те же способы, что и дети, играя на симпатии Артура, и они оба это знали. Печально, но это всё ещё срабатывало.   
– Будь благодарен, мистер Имс. Как ты думаешь, что останавливало меня от того, чтобы не пристрелить тебя все эти годы?  
– Что и требовалось доказать. 

4.  
Пейзаж во сне был полон кружившихся проекций, одетых в пышные наряды Франции семнадцатого века. Объект стоял на балконе, осматривая выставку; его глаза задержались на Имсе-Жаклин, женщине, в которую он был по уши влюблен. План был в том, чтобы тайно похитить Жаклин и отправить ее на гильотину, чтобы у объекта не было другого выбора, кроме как раскрыть все свои секреты для её спасения.  
– Мы ведь должны заставить его ревновать, – прошептал Имс на ухо Артуру, его голос был легким, женственным и безупречно французским. – Я ведь единственный, кто подставляет свою шею в этом сне – буквально, могу заметить, и меньшее, что ты можешь сделать, это разыграть свою часть. Просто притворись, что хоть чуточку заинтересован…   
– Ладно, – сказал Артур, и взял Имса за руку, присоединяясь к менуэту. Прошло столько лет, с тех пор как он танцевал, но всё будто снова вернулось, когда он и Имс-Жаклин двигались по залу, глядя друг на друга и держась за руки. Не было ничего неудачного в их движениях, ничего такого, чего бы не делали проекции вокруг них, и всё же Артур мог чувствовать, как толпа обсуждает их, глядя то на одного, то на другого.  
– Ты никогда не говорил мне, что умеешь танцевать.  
– Ты никогда не спрашивал, – равнодушно ответил Артур. – К тому же, – добавил он, стремясь отмахнуться от предполагаемого комплимента, – это сон; в наших снах мы всегда делаем что-то лучше.  
Имс покачал головой, даже когда Артур повернул его рукой за тонкую талию. Каким-то странным образом связь между милой француженкой, которая с обожанием смотрела на Артура и мужчиной, которого он знал и который скрывался за этими глазами, полностью отсутствовала. Для него было невозможно забыть, что это всё ещё был Имс.  
– Это не сон, – заметил Имс, когда они изящно кружились, не разрывая зрительный контакт. – Это всё ты, Артур. Сон может напомнить тебе образы танца, но, то, как ты двигаешься… – голос Имса, несмотря на то что это был и не его голос, был полон восхищения. – Ты прекрасный танцор, милый.   
Артур почувствовал, как его щеки разгорячились. Он не мог не притянуть Имса ближе, их тела приблизились друг к другу, несмотря на нелепые наряды, которые были на них надеты. Толпа явно становилась нестабильной.   
Артур, игнорируя поток танцующих людей, потянул Имса на центр площадки. Ему было плевать, что это могло вызвать гнев их объекта; им была нужна его ревность, чтобы пробиться вниз и спасти бедную Жаклин из лап другого мужчины, чтобы быть сметёнными французскими гвардейцами на гильотину за бессчетные преступления. Таким был план, и время было на исходе.  
Имс тихонько запротестовал, когда Артур пожил руку на его талию, их тела столкнулись.   
– Любовь моя, в 1600-ые даже французы не танцевали на публике столь близко. У нас идея вызвать у него ревность, а не сорваться в лимб от толпы причудливых танцоров.  
– Я преподавал танцы, чтобы как-то пережить время в колледже, – произнес Артур, двигаясь в серии изящных па. – Я… я и забыл, насколько сильно это любил.   
– Школа танцев Артура Мюррея? – когда Артур неохотно кивнул, Имс поцеловал его в щеку, и он знал, что это не было просто его воображением: чувство прикосновение полных губ к щеке ощущалось сильнее чем губки Жаклин, или то, что он почувствовал крошечные волоски на подбородке Имса. Имс был хорош в своем деле: если он хотел, чтобы Артур почувствовал что-то, он это делал. – Я никогда не был привязан к сантиментам, Артур. Но сегодня я так много нового о тебе узнал.  
Они могли слышать, как объект крикнул Артуру убрать руку от Жаклин, но Артур не сдвинулся. Имс идеально подходил ему, и Артур предполагал, что не было никакой разницы, какое тело он носит.   
– Подожди, пока не увидишь моё танго, – пообещал Артур.   
– Это приглашение? – глаза Жаклин расширились, вопрошая. Немного неуверенно.  
Артур не колебался.  
– Да.  
Руки проекций объекта уже обхватили их, и сам объект был недалеко, пробираясь сквозь толпу с авторитетным видом. Имсу было трудно казаться кающимся от спектакля с Артуром, даже когда французские гвардейцы схватили Жаклин и потащили её в сторону.   
– В кого мне превратиться? – спросил Имс-Жаклин, мягким голосом среди громких возгласов.   
– В себя, – сказал Артур, довольствуясь кивком Имса, прежде чем Жаклин повернулась к их объекту, умоляя его не принимать это всерьёз:  
– Это было всего лишь недоразумение, mon cher.  
Когда хорошо вооруженные и красиво одетые проекции проводили Артура, он не мог не задуматься каково будет станцевать с ним еще раз. Станцевать с партнером, который всегда был в состоянии соответствовать ему, шаг за шагом во сне и наяву. Кто будет следовать ему без слов, и сможет взять на себя инициативу, когда это понадобится.   
Когда произошел выброс, Артур почувствовал знакомый толчок между сном и явью. Он вынул иглу из руки, и увидел напротив Имса, который делал то же самое. Имс подал ему руку, и, несмотря на взгляды других, принял её.   
– Дорогуша, мне верится, там было сделано предложение.   
Артур не чувствовал ничего кроме лёгкости, когда позволил Имсу подняться на ноги и шагнуть ближе. Артур поднял их сцепленные руки, а другой легко коснулся спины Имса.   
– Давай потанцуем?

5.  
– Я убью Дома, – сказал Артур после того, как Имс прижал его в их комнате отеля.   
– Тише, тише, он находился под давлением стресса, ведь это была годовщина и всякое такое. – Никому из них не нужно было упоминать, что это было так же и годовщиной смерти Мол. – Я уверен, что он не хотел открывать твой самый глубокий, мрачный секрет.   
– Нет. Мой самый мрачный секрет – это ты и всё, что тут у нас происходит.  
Имс удивленно повел бровями.  
– Я всегда предполагал, что ты познакомился с ним в армии.  
– Ну, теперь ты знаешь. И можем мы это оставить? Сегодня был долгий день.   
– Но, Артур! Это ведь многое объясняет.   
Артуру казалось, что у него появится головная боль. Большая английская головная боль.   
– Что, Имс? Что это объясняет?   
Имс перебирал пункты по пальцам, пока говорил.  
– Твоя склонность использовать роскошные отели во сне. Всегда аккуратные столовые салфетки, сложенные в фигурку оригами. То, что там всегда есть букеты, готовые к тому, чтобы их бросали.   
– Это называется приготовлением, о чём бы ты знал, если бы когда-нибудь…  
– Это так же объясняет то, откуда ты знал, где незамедлительно найти ледяные скульптуры голубей в Вашингтоне в прошлом году, и то, как ты можешь распознать вес карточек по одному касанию.  
Артур выкрутился из-под испытующего взгляда Имса. На этот раз он точно готов был убить Кобба.   
– Я координатор. Это моя работа – знать детали.  
– О, пупсик, – сказал Имс. Он звучал так, как если бы не верил ни единому слову Артура. – Ни один координатор не знает так много про органзу и кружева, или сколько крабовых котлет нужно заказать для вечеринки на семьдесят пять персон, или как раздобыть слоёный торт с марципановой розочкой в любой момент.   
Имс задумался, настолько надолго, что Артур успел закинуть миниатюрную бутылку водки в холодильник.   
– Оглядываясь назад, признаюсь: я должен был догадаться по одному только торту.  
– У меня не было других подносов, – раздраженно ответил Артур, водка не сделала ничего, чтобы облегчить его напряжение. – Я уже говорил тебе об этом.   
Имс с любовью посмотрел на него.  
– Так, значит, ты признаешь, что единственный кекс, который был в твоей квартире, был сделан для трехслойного свадебного торта?  
– Заткнись.  
– Я полагаю, именно поэтому ты меняешь станции, каждый раз, когда играет 'Chapel of Love'?  
– Эта песня меня раздражает, – сказал Артур, сбегая из комнаты на балкон. – Вот и всё. Ничего более.   
Он был в курсе того, что Имс стоит за ним, теплой широкой тенью.   
– Мне кажется, это милым, дорогой, что ты помогал спланировать свадьбу Дома и Мол. Я видел фотографии, ты проделал невероятную работу.   
Артур гневно фыркнул.  
– И мы все знаем, чем это закончилось.  
– Артур, – руки Имса были такими надежными на его плечах. – Ты был ответственным за свадьбу, а не за брак. То, что случилось с ними, не твоя вина.   
\- Я был их другом тогда. Их координатором. Я должен был быть их якорем, я должен был знать, что что-то было не так.   
Хватка Имса на плечах Артура стала твердой, знак отчаяния, насколько знал Артур, но он позволил себе повернуться, когда Имс потянул его к себе. Артуру не хотелось встречаться с его взглядом.   
– Никто из нас не мог знать, что между ними происходило.   
– Тебя там не было. Ты не смог бы…  
– Как не смог бы и ты, – руки Имса легонько погладили Артура, свободно обхватив запястья. Это заставило Артура почувствовать себя так, будто они собрались обменяться клятвами. Он закрыл глаза.  
– Ты знаешь, Дом сказал, что свадьба была именно такой, какую они мечтали? – непринужденно произнес Имс, пока его пальцы мягко гладили запястья Артура, где прощупывался пульс. – Он рассказал, как Мол хотела, чтобы все было идеально, и ты это осуществил. Ты подарил им прекрасный, безупречный день свадьбы, Артур. Не преуменьшай значение того, как важно это было, как ты был важен для них.  
Артур почувствовал укол гнева и тоски. Прошло уже столько лет, но смерть Мол продолжала приносить боль, словно ее невозможно было устранить из-под кожи. Артур почувствовал, как теплая ладонь Имса прикоснулась к щеке, и склонился к прикосновению. Лоб Имса коснулся его лба, приземляясь точкой тепла, и Артур еще никогда не был так рад тому, что у него есть кто-то, кто понимает то, чего другим понять не дано.  
– Это была последняя свадьба, которую я организовывал, Имс.   
– Ох, пупсик.  
Артур боролся с тем, чтобы не обращать внимания на грустный тон Имса, на то, как его рука автоматически обвила Артура, притягивая его поближе. Они стояли так, тихо покачиваясь под какой-то ритм, известный лишь одному Имсу. Если бы это был кто-то другой, а не Имс, Артур бы такого не допустил. Порой он ненавидел Имса за то, как хорошо он его знает, но в такие моменты как сейчас, он был благодарен.   
– Теперь я просто чертовски ненавижу свадьбы, – пробормотал Артур. – Я любил их – за детали и романтику. За то, как одно единственное событие всегда заставляло меня думать о том, что есть люди любящие друг друга.   
– Тебе не нужна свадьба для этого, лапуля.   
– Я знаю, но… – Артур замолк и прислонился головой к широкому плечу Имса. – Ну, ты знаешь, как говорят, всегда лишь свидетель, но не жених.   
– Ну, не всё должно быть именно так.   
Артур засмеялся.  
– Да, потому что каждый парень мечтает привести домой кого-то, кто лжет о работе, о своем настоящем имени, о прошлом и всем, что он сделал за последние десять лет.   
– Я мечтаю, – серьезно сказал Имс, и Артур вскинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Щеки Имса покраснели, но не казалось, что он шутит. Артур почувствовал, как напряглись руки Имса, словно он боялся, что Артур сейчас попытается уйти.  
– Ты же не хочешь…  
– Но я хочу, Артур. Всегда хотел, и в этот момент я чертовски уверен, что всегда буду хотеть, – Имс одарил его полуулыбкой. – И ты это знаешь. Я знаю, мы не говорим об этом, но… это не секрет. То, что я чувствую. Даже то, как чувствуешь ты.   
Это было правдой. Они были коллегами, потом стали друзьями, а после случайными любовниками. Где-то по пути они стали проводить вместе больше времени, чем врозь, стали кем-то большим, когда никого другого не было рядом, и не было мыслей о ком-то другом. И они не говорили на эту тему, и никогда не строили такие планы.   
Артур выпрямился, пытаясь снова привести самого себя в чувства, но Имс не дал ему сделать шага назад.   
– Я в порядке, Имс. Тебе не нужно…  
– А что, если я хочу? – Имс смотрел прямо на Артура, и ни один из них не мог оторвать друг от друга глаз. – Что, если я хочу провести тебя по усыпанным лепесткам к алтарю или надеть кольцо на твой палец? Что, если я считаю, что настало время, чтобы прогнать призраков прошлых свадеб и начать что-то новое?   
– Ты, правда, спрашиваешь меня… – Артур замолк, его голос дрожал.   
– Да, Артур, я спрашиваю, – Имс присел на одно колено, и Артур не мог не задуматься о том, как ужасно это выглядит. Они не были настолько высоко, и повсюду были офисные здания. – Согласишься ли ты…  
– Поднимись, – сказал Артур, тщетно притягивая руку Имса. – Любой, кто нас увидит, начнет думать, что ты хочешь мне отсосать.  
Имс отказался сдвинуться с места, и Артур с трудом подавил желание ударить его.  
– Сначала предложение, а затем, в зависимости от твоего ответа, мы решим насчет минета.   
– Ты знаешь мой ответ. Да, идет? Да! А теперь поднимись с колен.  
Имс поднялся на ноги, но все еще недовольно смотрел на Артура.   
– Ты вообще-то не дал мне задать тебе вопрос, что немного самонадеянно, если не сказать грубо. Может быть, я просто собирался просить тебя жить со мной в грехе.   
На этот раз это был Артур, кто протянул руки, радостный, когда Имс сделал шаг без колебаний, несмотря на свой недовольный вид.   
– Я уже это делаю, или ты забыл? - уклончиво промямлил Имс, и Артур смилостивился.  
– Ладно. Давай, спрашивай.  
– Кажется, я передумал.  
Это звучало так, словно Имс очень старался приглушить свой смех, и Артур задумался над смехом Имса в этот короткий радостный момент. Ему вдруг представилось, что через некоторое время один из них или оба в раз подадут друг на друга иск о супружеской жестокости. Он не мог представить их в браке, и в то же время, не мог вообразить себя с кем-то другим.  
– Имс, пожалуйста, – сказал Артур, позволяя эмоциям достаточно излиться в ответ, отчего смех Имса резко прервался, и он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на Артура.   
– Выйдешь за меня? – спросил Имс, его лицо приобрело насмешливый вид, и показались кривоватые передние зубы, отчего он казался на десять лет моложе. Артур почувствовал, как его сердце затрепетало любовью.   
– Конечно, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь в ответ. Он знал, что на щеках у него появились ямочки и что это было одним из тех редких моментов, когда все что он чувствовал, было отчетливо написано на его лице. – Почему бы и нет?


End file.
